


You Send Me Right To Heaven

by bluehydrangeasdream



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehydrangeasdream/pseuds/bluehydrangeasdream
Summary: Once they are alone at Crowley's house, Aziraphale finally breaks.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	You Send Me Right To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fic about their first time <3  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Aziraphale has been feeling a weight on his chest from the moment he agreed to stay at Crowley’s house. He denied they are friends, he rejected him twice when he proposed to run away with him, he left him alone…and yet, Crowley still provided a shelter for him. He was once again there, with hope in his eyes, offering him a hand to hold; and for once Aziraphale was able to reach out and take it.

"Make yourself at home. Should I serve us some wine? I think we both need a little extra tonight."

Crowley gets no reply so he just goes to the kitchen and returns with two glasses and a bottle to a sitting Aziraphale. He has been silent and blank-faced for a while.

"You okay angel?"

"Yes. I’m just thinking about the prophecy again."

"It will work. Trust me."

He smiles at Crowley’s reassuring words, but he can’t help but feel a knot on his throat when he takes a look at his friend’s calm face, who is now serving them their drinks. He turns his gaze down; he has his fingers tangled nervously in his lap as he struggles to collect his thoughts and emotions. He takes a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears so he can talk properly.

The demon is ready to hand him the glass but stops when he notices Aziraphale’s discomfort.

"Angel…"

Aziraphale turns to look at him and Crowley’s concerned face finally breaks him. He covers his mouth with his palm and lets his tears fall as he looks at Crowley, who immediately takes a seat next to him.

Crowley opens his mouth ready to say something, but closes it again. Instead he lifts his hand and places it on Aziraphale’s arm, desperate to give him comfort, but careful not to scare him away.

Aziraphale takes his hand away from his arm and holds it, taking him by surprise. His sobs have gone quiet now, but his eyes and face are still wet.

Crowley stares at some teardrops that linger on Aziraphale’s lashes and wishes with all his heart that he could kiss them away.

"What is it? Are you afraid that our plan won’t work?" Crowley whispers.

Aziraphale shakes his head lightly. He looks down and then up into Crowley’s eyes again. "Thank you," he whispers back and the demon can tell he is not just referring to tonight.

The angel tears up again. "And I’m sorry."

"For what?" Crowley frowns.

Aziraphale brings Crowley’s hand to his lips and kisses it lovingly, holding it close for some moments with his eyes closed. "Thank you for being patient. Thank you for always being here. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for calling me your friend." His voice breaks at the last sentence, breaking Crowley’s heart too. "And I’m sorry for all the times I denied I was your friend. For all the times I denied you."

"You’re here now. On our side." Crowley is the one who kisses Aziraphale’s hand now. "And that’s all that matters to me. When I saw the bookshop on fire…when you weren’t there…the world ended earlier for me."

Aziraphale brushes Crowley’s cheek with two of his fingers before cupping it.

"Can I kiss you?" the angel asks and Crowley almost laughs at his question. As if he would ever say no to him. He could take him whole if he wanted.

"Please," he says and Aziraphale closes the space between them, putting their lips together. Crowley would never be able to describe this feeling. The feeling of finally having what you’ve been craving for, for as long as you can remember. He opens his mouth and almost lets his head fall back, completely surrendering to the feeling of Aziraphale’s tongue inside him.

He wraps his hands around the angel’s neck, pulling him as close as he can, taking everything he has to offer.

They break the kiss. "I love you," Crowley says and feels freer than ever.

Aziraphale laughs from happiness. "I love you, Crowley." He falls into the demon’s arms and holds him close. Finally hugging him, feeling him, smelling him.

They stay like that for a while. Somehow this hug feels more important than their first kiss.

"I would very much like to be naked with you right now," Aziraphale mumbles into his neck and Crowley almost stops breathing.

"Angel!"

"What is it, dear boy? I thought we’re not hiding what we feel anymore," he replies lifting his head and giving him a teasing smile.

Crowley lets out a soft chuckle. "We’re not, angel. We’re not." He gets up taking Aziraphale by his hand and leads them to his bedroom.

Once they arrive, the demon sits at the edge of the bed, making Aziraphale stand between his legs. He has his hands wrapped around the angel’s waist, resting his head on his stomach. His eyes are shut as he breathes deeply. 

Aziraphale cups his cheeks once again and bends down to kiss him. "Let me love you tonight."

Crowley nods eagerly between the angel’s hands, like a child agreeing they want ice-cream for dessert.

The angel miracles Crowley’s clothes away and tells him to lie down. He takes his own clothes off in the natural way. Revealing his body inch by inch for _him._ For Crowley. He wants Crowley to see him; he wants Crowley to look at his body the way he is looking at his. Devouring every detail, already tasting the skin in his mouth... 

He can't wait for them to be one...Forget they've ever been two seperate beings. 

He is painfully hard watching at Crowley waiting for him and he can see that his demon is in the same state.

Once he is done, he crawls to the bed on top of him. Crowley is looking at him with hunger; his mouth open, taking heavy breaths.

"You’re gorgeous."

"So are you, angel. Beautiful," he says, breathless as he runs his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. His eyes are heavy with love and lust. "Kiss me," he says and the angel does.

He kisses his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, his ears, his neck and Crowley is quiet, weak under Aziraphale’s touch as he feels his hands travel up and down his body.

"I love you, Crowley. My beautiful love."

The angel keeps going with the kisses, moving down to his chest and then to his flat belly, lifting his head every few seconds to check up on him. He can see he is already lost in pleasure.

"You’re so hard, darling. I really want to kiss you here."

Crowley puts his hand in Aziraphale’s hair and sighs his name.

The angel wraps his hand softly around Crowley’s cock and leaves a little kiss on the tip of it. He starts licking it from the base before taking it all into his mouth.

"Oh fuck…"

He can feel Crowley’s fingers tighten in his hair. His soft moans turn Aziraphale on so bad; he can feel his own cock begging for release.

He keeps sucking him deeply and realizes he is holding Crowley’s hips so intensely, that he will probably leave marks. He doesn’t hate the idea.

Aziraphale stops before Crowley comes and goes up to him again. He gives him a deep kiss on the mouth and they both moan into it.

"Aziraphale…"

"What do you want, my love?"

"I want you inside me now," he says and the angel can’t believe how someone can look so perfect.

"You want me to fuck you, honey?" he asks caressing his cheek.

"Yeah…yeah…"

Crowley feels Aziraphale’s lips on his again taking away his breath. He wraps his legs around the Aziraphale’s waist and pulls him closer.

The angel’s lips are on his neck now as he miracles both of them ready and slides easily inside him.

"Ah…Angel…"

"Does that feel nice?"

"Fuck yes."

Aziraphale starts slow, loving the way Crowley feels around him. He’s dreamt about it way too many times just like Crowley has. The thought that he is giving pleasure to his best friend, his companion and protector makes his heart flutter.

Crowley is breathing heavily, closing his eyes because the feeling is _too good_ but opening them again the next second to make sure that it really is his angel there; that it’s the love of his life who is sweating on top of him.

"Fuck, Crowley this feels so good," he breathes against his neck.

"Faster angel, please go faster."

Aziraphale picks up the pace and the moans of them both become louder.

"I wanna come, Aziraphale."

The angel takes Crowley’s cock into his hand and starts stroking it as he thrusts into him harder.

"Are you close, darling?"

"Yeah please keep going…"

After a moment, Crowley comes with his head rolled back and his eyes closed, painting his chest white. Aziraphale follows him, moaning Crowley’s name before collapsing on top of him.

They stay still for a moment to catch their breaths again.

Aziraphale slides out of him and Crowley miracles them clean.

"Come here," he says softly and the angel joins him in a warm hug.

Aziraphale shifts into his arms so they can both face each other. Crowley can’t resist and gives him another kiss. They smile into it, loving the new type of comfort and intimacy they’ve started to share.

Crowley makes the angel roll on his back and he climbs between his legs. He looks at him with a smile. "I’m happy, Aziraphale." He laughs and lets his head fall on Aziraphale’s chest in order to hide his blushed cheeks.

"My darling…I adore you, do you know that?" he asks caressing Crowley's brow when he looks up again. 

His lips curl into a smug grin. "You do?"

"Didn't I make it obvious enou-" Aziraphale gets kissed before he can properly finish his sentence.

"Oh you did angel. And I don't think I'll ever get enough of it. I never thought I would ever get to actually have this."

Aziraphale's expression darkens. "I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I have loved you for a long time Crowley. I really have."

"I know. I know, my angel. It's been hard for both of us. But we're here now, right? In each other's arms."

Aziraphale nods looking at him with desperate love. 

Crowley presses their lips together once more. "Let's make love again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
